Marauder Tails Scripted
by Siilent
Summary: The Marauders decide to explore a Public Internet Chat Room, and events get a little strange, including visits from various others, and many more odd happenings. Will they recover from the insanity, or be bound to the Chat Room forever?


**_The Marauders; In a chat room._**

_Disclaimer: The Marauders and a few other characters other than my own belong to the wonderful JK Rowling. The personalities and choices of these characters are inspired by me, however, as it is I who pictures the characters this way. _

_It all started last summer, just after fourth year. I should know. I was there, not that any of the four Marauders knew it. I am always observing their daily events, as strange as they are, and enjoy every moment of it. The first day of summer, the four Marauders had planned to get a hold of a Muggle computer. Sirius did the honors of picking out a public Chat room, and as of now, they were ready. _

_**(Note: It will slowly get into script-format after I finish the written parts)**_

_James swung himself back and fourth on the rocking bench-shack outside, (The structure that shields one from the sun with two benches hanging from chains), silver laptop resting quietly at his lap. He typed in the URL lightly and found himself directed to what the Muggles called a 'Public Chat Room'. His laughing, hazel eyes scanned the screen, searching, but no one was present- not yet at least. The fourteen year old yawned widely and stretched, ruffling his jet black hair absently. Today, he was dressed in his Gryffindor Quiditch robes, in celebration of the House Cup victory they'd won in year four. The streams of light danced in the wind as he waited in boredom, narrowing his eyes. He waited. _

"_Just a minute…" Sirius grumbled absently from his bed, head rested up on the one pillow his family stuck him with, moving his sock-covered feet absently. He clicked away at his black laptop, which he'd gotten with his own money. He had no other choice, with a family like his. He never had another choice. He threw the thought away as he entered the URL, black hair more unkempt than usual- he was still in his pajamas, and hadn't moved from his room since he'd woken up. Grey eyes alight, he entered the chat room. "Whoa…" he mouthed silently, seeing only one occupant; Prongs. _

_Remus Lupin took a blank sip from his Hot chocolate, chewing on one of the marshmallows. His laptop rested before him, on the small breakfast table in front of the couch, which he was sitting on, taking occasional sips from his warm drink from time to time. True, it was summer, but Hot Chocolate was hard to turn down. Especially with the word 'chocolate'. He cleared his throat and logged on, sandy brown hair askew, due to the fact that he hadn't been near a comb since school was off. "Hm." He muttered feebly, finally reaching the page. "Well, Padfoot and Prongs are on…" he thought aloud. _

"_Okay, here goes…" Peter Pettigrew mumbled from behind his white laptop. He sat infront of one of the doors in his house, the door supporting his lean, slightly scrawny frame. He shook his light brown hair out of his toneless blue-grey eyes as he concentrated on copying the URL. "Right, here it is…" he said anxiously. The page finally loaded, and he sighed with relief when he saw that all of his friends were there. It was time for the public chat room. _

_**Prongs: Marauders! **_

_**Padfoot: Prongs! **_

_**Prongs: Marauders!**_

_**Padfoot: Prongs! **_

_**Moony: Guys, stop flooding. **_

**_Padfoot: Moony, we're chatting._**

_**Wormtail: -laughing-**_

_**Prongs: So, Moony, when's the next full moon?**_

_**Moony: James, you bloody idiot! THIS IS A PUBLIC CHAT ROOM. **_

_**Padfoot: Nice going, Prongs. XD **_

_**--'Janie-sue' has entered the room—**_

_**Prongs: Hi Janie-sue. What a strange name…**_

_**Padfoot: Hey, Janie-sue, how old are you? –wink-**_

_**Moony: SIRIUS!**_

_**Padfoot: She knows I'm kidding! Don't you, Janie sue? **_

_**Wormtail: ….I don't think she's there, guys…**_

_**Prongs: How dare she not talk to us? JANIE-SUE! Hello! Are you alive?!**_

_**Padfoot: I think we scared her away. **_

**_Moony: You mean you scared her away. _**

_**Padfoot: Did not! **_

_**Moony: ….  
**_

_**Prongs: Moony, don't flood the chat boards! **_

_**Moony: ¬¬ **_

_**Wormtail: Hm. Janie-sue?**_

_**Padfoot: Give it up, Peter, she's not talking.**_

_**Moony: And we don't even know it's a she. It could be a boy pretending to be a girl, or it could be an 85 year old man, or woman, and it could be a cross-dresser…**_

_**Prongs: Thanks for the images there, Moony. **_

_**Moony: It's payback for the images you've generously given to me!**_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Moony: Stop!**_

_**Prongs: Heh **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Jeh. **_

_**Padfoot: I mean Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Moony: Cut it out, you two! **_

_**Padfoot: Ah, it was getting boring anyway. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Sorry. Didn't see those last messages. **_

_**--;liljacki92' has entered the room—**_

_**Padfoot: Alright, a visitor!**_

_**Liljacki92: hi!!!11111!111!!**_

_**Prongs: Huh?**_

_**Liljacki92: omg!!111! d0nt u ppl tawk k00l?!**_

_**Padfoot: Sorry, weirdojacki92, that's not cool. **_

_**Liljacki92: It's LIL jacki, can't u read? **_

_**Prongs: We can read. You just can't type. **_

_**Moony: Guys, stop ganging up on little children!**_

_**Padfoot: It could be an 85 year old man, remember Moony? Anyway, Weirdojackpsycho92, what does 'lil' mean, anyway? Is it an abbreviation? Lost Idealistic Loser, Lifeless Idle Leg, Lady in Las Vegas, Lullaby Ill Lunatic, Lame Images Lair, Lane in Liquor, **_

_**Prongs: -stares at Siri's ideas- Speaking of Liquor…**_

_**Padfoot: Quiet, Prongs, I'm not done….**_

_**Prongs: Oj. **_

_**Prongs: Oh. **_

_**Padfoot: Lumpy itchy Leg? Led In Legs? **_

_**Liljacki92: OMG!!!!1111! U R SO MEAN IM GOIN 2 A ROOM WERE NO1 INSULTS MY NAME!!!!!!111!!**_

_**Padfoot: You do that. Have a nice day, Psychojacki. **_

_**Liljacki92: ARGH!!! **_

_**--The user 'liljacki92' has left the room—**_

_**Moony: Padfoot…**_

_**Padfoot: What?! I was just thinking!**_

_**Moony: My point exactly, Siri. **_

_**Padfoot: REMUS JOHN LUPIN, HOW DARE YOU GIVE MY REAL NAME AWAY ON THE INTERNET?! SHAME ON YOU!**_

_**Moony: You just gave my…. **_

_**Padfoot: Don't worry, no one is going to hunt you down… **_

_**Prongs: Janie-sue is still there, eh?**_

_**Wormtail: Gah! She's watching….**_

_**Padfoot: Get a grip Peter! So what if she's watching, we're probably blinding her with our coolness. **_

_**Moony: You wish. She probably ran away. **_

_**Prongs: Good. If she's that thick, I don't want to talk to her anyway. **_

_**Wormtail: Let's play a game or something. What about that game where you say an animal, and the next person says another animal that begins with the last letter of the previous one?**_

_**Padfoot: That would be the animal game, Wormtail. **_

_**Wormtail: Right. **_

_**Prongs: Me first! Stag. **_

_**Padfoot: Goat. **_

_**Moony: (very suiting for you, Siri.) Tiger. **_

_**Padfoot: Hey! **_

_**Wormtail: Uhh…..Rat!**_

_**Prongs: Timber wolf.**_

_**Moony: Ferret. **_

_**Draco Malfoy: -randomly appears- Are you trying to make fun of me?**_

_**Wormtail: (who is that?) Tick. **_

_**Prongs: (I don't know, but I think it's Lucius or something. Malfoy's in there…) Kangaroo. **_

_**Padfoot: Ostrich….HAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Moony: (What's so funny?) Hamster. **_

_**Padfoot: (Ostriches are funny! Look at their necks!)**_

_**Prongs: Wormtail, your turn… **_

_**Padfoot: Peter! Your go!**_

_**Moony: ….**_

_**Prongs: Where'd he go?**_

_**Padfoot: Where'd he go?**_

_**Prongs: Haha! We said that at the same time…**_

_**Padfoot: Yeah. Tee hee. **_

_**--'Sev' has entered the room—**_

_**Prongs: SNIVELLUS!**_

_**Padfoot: SNIV! IT'S YOU! Can't get away from us, can you, Snively? **_

_**Sev: WHAT! How did you four get on here? I can never get away! **_

_**-'Sev' has left the room- **_

_**Prongs: -snigger- **_

_**Padfoot: Bye bye, Snivie. **_

_**Wormtail: I'm back! Sorry, I heard something break in the kitchen, and I went to see what it was. What letter am I at?**_

_**Prongs: I don't know, it was your turn! **_

_**Moony: Let's just stop, then. **_

_**Padfoot: Hm. Well now what? **_

_**Sev: Let's talk about bikinis. **_

_**Prongs: …?!?!? What the- **_

_**Sev: Drat it! Wrong window. –logs off- **_

_**Padfoot: -in fits of uncontrollable laughter- That…was…so…**_

_**Prongs: We'll never let Sniv live it down, will we? **_

_**Moony: Heh. **_

_**Wormtail: Now you're starting!  
**_

_**Moony: No! I just meant 'heh', as in laughter! No, guys! Don't-**_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh. **_

_**Moony: Please?**_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Prongs: Heh…Heh heh. Alright, fine. **_

_**Padfoot: Hey, there's a button here that says 'send file'. Wonder what it does…**_

_**Moony: It sends a file…**_

_**Padfoot: Hmm…**_

_**Prongs: Send us something! **_

_**Wormtail: Yeah. **_

**_Padfoot: --the user 'padfoot' has chosen to send Prongs the file '5yearoldSiriusinabunnycostume.jpg.'. Click here to accept. Click here  to decline. _**

_**Padfoot: No! Wrong file! Don't click it! **_

_**Prongs: --The user 'prongs' has chosen to Accept file '5yearoldSiriinabunnycostume'. Download processing.--**_

_**Padfoot: You GIT! **_

_**Prongs: Hey, you tempted me! **_

_**Padfoot: Come on! I was five, don't look! **_

_**Prongs: Awww! Look how cute ickle Sirikins was! **_

_**Padfoot: What do you mean 'WAS'? **_

_**Moony: He means 'was', Siri. Trust me. I'm surprised your Ego can fit into the Hogwarts castle. **_

_**Padfoot: That's nothing. I'm surprised James' head can fit anywhere! **_

_**--'pinkgirl5' has entered the room—**_

_**Prongs: SIRIUS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'LL DICE YOU, STUFF YOU IN BOTTLES, AND SEND YOU HOME IN A PACKAGE!**_

_**--'pinkgirl5' has left the room—**_

_**Prongs: Oops. **_

_**Moony: -laughing- **_

_**Wormtail: -laughing- **_

_**Padfoot: Is that so? –grin- **_

_**Prongs: Yeah, it IS so. –grins back- **_

_**Padfoot: You dare challenge ME?**_

_**Prongs: Challenging someone like you doesn't require any sense of daring!**_

_**Padfoot: It figures. You're the one who challenged me, after all. **_

_**Prongs: I- HEY!**_

_**Padfoot: Heh. **_

_**Moony: Don't you dare. **_

_**Wormtail: That person is still watching! **_

_**Janie-sue: Indeed I am watching, and I have witnessed enough to land you four in severe trouble next year, unfortunately. I am sorry to say, that you will receive punishments for this act in Fifth Year, for I am Albus Dumbledore, and have been working under this codename. **_

_**Prongs: …..**_

_**Padfoot: ….No way. **_

_**Moony: Uh oh. **_

_**Wormtail: ….Dumbledore? **_

_**Janie-sue: You have nearly given us away on a Public Chatroom. Entering one alone is bad enough. **_

_**Prongs: Sir, we're very sorry, we didn't- ….Wait a second…What are YOU doing on Public Chat rooms?! **_

_**Janie-sue: I, I- uh…Well you see, I…**_

_**Padfoot: RETREAT, EVERYONE! **_

_**--'Padfoot' has left the room—**_

_**--'Prongs' has left the room—**_

_**--'Moony' has left the room—**_

_**--'Wormtail' has left the room—**_

_**Janie-sue: Heh. **_

_**Janie-sue: Heh. **_

_**Janie-sue: Heh. **_

_**Janie-sue: Heh. **_

_**Janie-sue: Heh. **_

_Now you know the story of when the four Marauders decided to meddle in the Public chat room that day. They did in fact receive consequences in year five, though that's a whole different story entirely. Yes. I am Albus Dumbledore, and now you know how I spend the first week of my Summer. The rest of what I do will follow in the next issues of The Marauder Tails; Scripted. Next time, they spend their next week of the summer doing something entirely different. _

_Thank you for listening. We'd all appreciate if you gave Siilent a review or comment. Or a suggestion. _

_Goodbye. _


End file.
